Adventuring Fellow
Category:GuidesCategory:Featured Articles Obtaining the Signal Pearl Adventuring Fellow Names When completing the quest Unlisted Qualities, you will have the following choices to name your Adventuring Fellow. This is the first step to determining what your Adventuring Fellow will look like. Adventuring Fellow Face *There are eight face types for each race and sex combination, and two hair colors for each of those face types. As you speak with Kuah Dakonsa with the Unlisted Qualities quest active, she will provide you with a list of appearances for the selected Race/Sex of your NPC. This list will be shown with numbers from 1 to 8 with A and B for each number, with numbers being the style and letters being the color. You will use this list to select the appearance of your NPC. You can select an option to view it or cancel the selection and choose another. Here is a list of the choices for how your NPC Fellow will look like: :*Kuah Dakonsa in Lower Jeuno, a Mithra at H-8 on a bridge overlooking the walkway. Adventuring Fellow Personality There are twelve personalities, six for each gender. Seek Red Ghost for your next destination~ Your fellow's personality determines their dialogue (in the field, at the Rendezvous Point, and during quests). The personalities are: *'Male:' Sullen, Passionate, Calm and Collected, Serious, Childish, and Suave *'Female:' Sisterly, Lively, Agreeable, Naive, Serious, and Domineering.' Using a Metamorphose Balsam or Metamorphose Perfume will temporarily alter their personality, but only on the field and doesn't apply elsewhere. Leveling Up Your Adventuring Fellow *Your Adventuring Fellow will obtain a baseline experience point rate per hour. *Your Adventuring Fellow will obtain experience points from killing mobs that would theoretically Check as Easy Prey or above to him or her. In other words, the experience points gained by your Adventuring Fellow relative to the mob will be based upon your Adventuring Fellow's level and not yours. *Your Adventuring Fellow will remain with you for a certain number of kills or a certain length of time, whichever comes first. The number/time increases based on your Adventuring Fellow Bond starting at a minimum of 15 mobs/45 minutes and increasing to a maximum of 30 mobs/90 minutes. *You can call your Adventuring Fellow in most zones. *You can call your Adventuring Fellow in Wings of the Goddess zones by attempting to use the Cavernous Maw in Sauromugue Champaign (S) and viewing a cutscene. *Currently you cannot call your Adventuring Fellow in (1) Level capped areas or when your level is capped via Level Sync; Guide Beret; (2) Burning Circles/Special Arenas; (3) Dynamis; (4) Sky; (5) Sea; (6) Promyvion, with the exception of the Tactics Pearl quest; (7) Cities, including those in the past; (8) Beastmen strongholds of Qulun Dome, Monastic Cavern, or Altar Room; (9) Ghelsba Outpost; (10) Treasures of Aht Urhgan zones; (11) Pso'Xja uncapped areas; (12) Dragon's Aery; (13) Fishing Barges (Phanauet Channel & Manaclipper), Ferries, and Airships; (14) The Beastmen Strongholds located in the past (La Vaule (S), Castle Oztroja (S), and Beadeaux (S)). *You cannot call your Adventuring Fellow when you are in the middle of an NPC escort quest, but can call him/her after the NPC disappears. If you are doing an NPC escort while in a party but you were not the one to activate it, you can call your NPC. *You can talk to your NPC when leveling, and eventually she/he will tell you how much more experience she/he gained. The actual text of the message will vary depending on the race/sex of your Fellow. :*0%-20% into level: "I have recently risen in level. The next level is still quite some distance away." / "I've just gained a level. The next level is still quite a way off." /"I've just recently gained a level. There's still a lot of work to be done before the next one."Experience point dialogue does not occur when the Adventuring Fellow is at the maximum level and can no longer level (e.g. level 70). :*20%-40% into level: "There is still much work to be done. I must gain more experience if I am to become stronger." / "My experience is still shallow. There is much work to be done." :*40%-60% into level: "I believe I have almost reached the halfway point to my next level. Let's not rest on our laurels, however!" / "I do believe I'm coming up on halfway to my next level. That was much faster than I expected." / "I've gained a fair amount of experience. I must be close to halfway to my next level by now." / "I think I must be almost halfway to my next level. Can't slow down now!" :*60%-80% into level: "Well well. It appears my next level is not far off at all." / "Come on! I need to gain a little more experience for my next level!" / "Hmm. Not too much further to my next level." / "Just a little more. My next level is not too far off." / "I'm past the halfway point. Not long now until I gain another level." :*80%-99% into level: "Any time now. My next level is very close, indeed." / "Well, what do you know? I think I'll be gaining a level soon." / "Woohoo! I'll be leveling up really soon!" / "Hmm. I should be gaining a level soon." / "Hmm. Not too much further to my next level." / "This is encouraging. I should be gaining a level any time now." *To have your Fellow obtain max XP/kill, at level 30 you must kill mobs at least 4 levels higher than your Fellow, from levels 31 to 50 you must kill mobs at least 3 higher than your Fellow, from levels 51 to 55 you must kill mobs at least 4 higher than your Fellow, from levels 56 to 60 you must kill mobs at least 5 higher than your Fellow, and from levels 61+ you must kill mobs at least 6 higher than your Fellow. *Here is a small list on mobs that should be your targets. *If your Fellow is getting max xp/kill, the following chart indicates how many kills are needed to level up. | | | |} | | | |} Fighting with your Adventuring Fellow *It is possible to call an Adventuring Fellow in an alliance or a party. **Adventuring Fellows count towards the maximum party limit, so no party can have more than 3 Adventuring Fellows present. However, this only applies to members in the same area, so a party of 6 can have an Adventuring Fellow in their party as long as one of the players is in a different area. **Every new party member, including new Adventuring Fellows, that are invited into a full, 6-member party will kick out one of the Adventuring Fellows, starting with the oldest. *When you fight with your Adventuring Fellow you will receive a 30% reduction in your experience points. Your party will not experience any exp reduction. *Your Adventuring Fellow will disappear if you are knocked out, get on a Chocobo, enter an area where an Adventuring Fellow cannot be called, –or level sync with someone in your party–. (Adventuring Fellows now come with you when you teleport or escape.) *If you log off while your Adventuring Fellow is still accompanying you, he/she will reappear the next time you log on. *Your Adventuring Fellow will cast level appropriate spells (if set to Healer, Soothing Healer, or Stalwart Shield setting), but will only cast single-target spells on him-/herself and you. Your Adventuring Fellow will not cast spells on other members of your party or alliance. *Your Adventuring Fellow cannot be aggroed by monsters, but ''can cause them to link. *Your Adventuring Fellow can be cured and buffed by party and alliance members as if not a member of the party or alliance. Your Adventuring Fellow can also be targeted for party-only buffs such as Refresh when cast by you, but not by other party or alliance members, and will be affected by multiple-target party buffs you cast such as Protectra. *You can cure your fellow using DNC spells if you create a macro using or for the target, otherwise you can not cast on them. *Your Adventuring Fellow does not lose experience points when he or she is knocked out. *Your Adventuring Fellow is able to use Weapon Skills and cause Skillchains. **Which weapon skill is used is more or less random. **Your Adventuring Fellow can use any weapon skill available at his/her level for his/her equipped weapon, except for the following area of effect weapon skills: Spinning Attack/Cyclone/Circle Blade/Shockwave/Spinning Scythe/Earth Crusher, these weapons skills can be enabled for your Fellow to use by visiting a rendezvous point. **Your Adventuring Fellow learns a light-based weapon skill called "Blessed Radiance" after successfully completing the Mirror Images quest. The weapon skill is triggered when both you and your NPC are in red (<25%) HP. Reuse time is currently unknown. **If your TP is at least 50% at the time their TP hits 100%, your Adventuring Fellow will wait for your TP to reach 100% to unleash a weapon skill, making it possible to skillchain. Attacker and Fierce Attacker style NPCs will time their weapon skills better. *To see the damage your Adventuring Fellow does from attacks, make sure the chat filter "Damage taken by foes" is turned off. *If your Adventuring Fellow is set to Attacker Style, Healer Style, Fierce Attacker Style, or Soothing Healer Style, they will use the Provoke Ability if your HP drops into the red. Adventuring Fellow Bond |} Adventuring Fellow Combat Styles After your Adventuring Fellow Bond increases a little, you can set your Adventuring Fellow to be a healer type, attacker type or shield type at a Rendezvous Point. :*Healer - will attack, casts White Mage spells and has Auto Regen. Also will Provoke if your HP is very low. :*Shield - will attack and provoke mobs, and has Undead Killer. :*Attacker - will concentrate on attacking and will have Double Attack and Counter. After completing the Chameleon Capers quest, you will have the opportunity to teach your fellow additional combat styles via three Tactics Manuals. In order to teach your adventuring fellow all the available combat styles, the manuals can be traded with or borrowed from other players. These new combat styles have the same features as the basic styles while expanding your adventuring fellow's repertoire. :*Soothing Healer - Heals and remedies ailments more frequently. Will also use enfeebling magic more intelligently. This style requires the T.M. Endurance item. ::Note: Healer and Soothing Healer will place their partners in top priority, whether it be curing or removing ailments. :*Stalwart Shield - Same as normal "Shield", but now will also Cure self when under 60% HP. Auto Refresh is included. This style requires the T.M. Fortitude item. ::Note: Stalwart Shield acts as a Paladin with a Warrior support job. Your fellow will therefore use spells according to a Paladin's level. Also, at level 50 your NPC will acquire Double Attack. Stalwart and normal Shield NPCs will also prioritize you when using Provoke. :*Fierce Attacker - Uses additional Weapon Skills, will notify you when at 90% TP, and Double Attack happens more frequently. This style requires the T.M. Might item. ::Note: Attacker and Fierce Attacker act as a Warrior with a Monk support job. At level 20, your NPC will gain Counter. At level 25, he or she will gain Double Attack. It also means that when equipped with Hand-to-Hand, they will have a chance to Guard. All three Tactics Manuals are merely rare; not exclusive. Thus, any player—regardless of his or her ability to use the manuals on an adventuring fellow—can traffic in them by direct trade or through Bazaars. The manuals can also be obtained in exchange for fellow points. See the corresponding section below. If your bond decreases to less than 5 (by throwing away your Signal Pearl), you will not have the option to change combat styles until your Bond reaches 5 again. Regardless of class, NPCs will provoke when your HP is in the red. Adventuring Fellow Level Caps Upon first obtaining your Signal Pearl, your Adventuring Fellow will start at level 30 and will not be able to exceed level 50. As your Bond with your Adventuring Fellow and the level of your Adventuring Fellow each increase, you will be able to start the following Adventuring Fellow level cap quests. *Picture Perfect - Increases NPC Level Cap to 55 *Regaining Trust - Increases NPC Level Cap to 60 *Mixed Signals - Increases NPC Level Cap to 65 *Clash of the Comrades - Increases NPC Level Cap to 70 Obtaining the Tactics Pearl 1. Upon obtaining sufficient Adventuring Fellow Bond (about level 36+), summon your NPC at a Rendezvous Point and select the "Let's talk about quests" option to hear a message about the Emptiness. The text will be similar to this: Actually, I've been requested to carry out an investigation of the Emptiness. It appears to be a most complicated phenomenon. If I may, I would like to have your assistance in this matter. I have no strict timetable, so please come along when you are ready. *As of the June 2008 version update, you will now receive the key item Emptiness Investigation Note upon taking this quest so that you can confirm whether it is active or not. *'Note: Your NPC will only mention the Emptiness ''once per week, but will not mention it again until you have completed the quest.' *'Note: You cannot call your NPC in Promyvion unless you have 33 points of bond, despite the fact that your NPC may mention this quest before you have 33 points of bond. The cap of bond is 30 until you finish the Past Reflections quest.' *'In order to hear this speech, you must have access to the Promyvions (See "The Rites of Life" and "Below the Arks").' 2. Enter Promyvion - Dem, Promyvion - Holla, or Promyvion - Mea. There should be a Rendezvous Point as soon as you enter. Check the point and you will get a cutscene with your NPC thanking you for coming out. After this, your NPC will be summoned. *It is not necessary to have the Signal Pearl with you to start or complete this quest. 3. You will have 45 minutes with your NPC to find a "???." 4. When you kill monsters in Promyvion, your NPC will gather experience. The maximum amount of experience that can be obtained is '''2,700'. *The maximum amount of Experience Points your NPC receives will depend on which floor you check the ???. **On Floor 1, your NPC will receive a maximum of 1,500 exp. **On Floor 2, your NPC will receive a maximum of 2,100 exp. **On Floor 3, your NPC will receive a maximum of 2,100 exp. **On Floor 4, your NPC will receive a maximum of 2,700 exp. *The easiest ??? to solo is on the first floor of Promyvion - Mea. 5. When you find the ???, check it. Your NPC will get experience for the monsters you've killed and you will have the option to warp back to entrance of the Promyvion. 6. Return to a Rendezvous Point in any city and call your NPC. 7. Your NPC will give you a Tactics Pearl, which will allow you to summon your NPC every 10 minutes. If you investigated to at least floor 2, he will also give you a food item based on the NPC's face type, as with the Mixed Signals quest (must have quest completed to receive food item). :*Calling your NPC with a Tactics Pearl is the same as if called with the Signal Pearl. :*You can only obtain one Tactics Pearl every week (resets after the Conquest Tally) ::*You must drop your old Tactics Pearl before you can get a new one. Dropping your Tactics Pearl will not lower your NPC affinity. ::*You must speak to your NPC about quests before going back to the respective Promyvion. ::*You must repeat the Promyvion quest. :*If you fail the quest, it can be repeated the next real-life day after Japanese Midnight. :*If you DC you will fail the quest, unlike calling your NPC normally you wont get it back after DCing. Adventuring Fellow Points To gain access to AF Points, speak to Luto Mewrilah in Upper Jeuno for a cutscene. She will direct you find a man in Ru'Lude Gardens somewhere. Zone in and go to G-9 next to the Rendezvous Point and speak with Ajahkeem for a second cutscene. AF Points are retroactive, meaning that time you have already spent with your NPC prior to activating AF points will net you a certain amount of points based on quests done, battles fought, experience gained, etc, to a degree. Points began accumulating at/around release of WotG, since NPCs used only prior to WotG yielded no points to begin with upon completion of the quest. *Please see the Discussion Page regarding calculation of fellow points. Items and categories available to purchase with AF points: *'Miratete's Memoirs:' Provides your Adventuring Fellow with an Experience Points scroll to use on itself. *'Glamorize equipment:' Changes selected armor slot to the next armor type of current line. *'Deglamorize Equipment:' Changes selected armor slot to the previous armor type of current line. *'Change Equipment style:' Changes selected armor slot to a different line of armor, keeping the current level in the new equipment line. *'Increase maximum active time:' Increases the maximum amount of time your fellow will stay with you. :*Each upgrade increases your Adventuring Fellow's time limit by 10 minutes. :*'Note:' The third Increase maximum active time upgrade is currently the last one available. *'Increase fashion advice limit:' Increases the armor lock options to all four slots. Does not alter the headgear options. *'Chocobo Wand:' Seems to open up a mini-quest to allow fellow to ride a chocobo. Currently needs more research. well i got the chocobo wand.... all it did was replace my capped axe on her to this. no quest when i talked to her or luto. will not get on a chocobo.. need to see if it does same dmg or if i will have to redo the weapon upgrade quest. Adventuring Fellow Weapons As your Bond with your Adventuring Fellow increases, Luto Mewrilah will offer to take weapons from you and pass them along to your Adventuring Fellow. What type of weapon you trade to Luto will determine: # What type of weapon skills your fellow will perform. # How often he/she hits and for what amount of damage. # How your NPC looks. So, if you trade a dagger to Luto, your Fellow will perform dagger weaponskills, will swing quickly for small amounts of damage, and will be seen wielding a dagger. Likewise, if you trade a scythe to Luto, your Fellow will perform scythe weaponskills, will swing slowly for larger amounts of damage and will be seen holding a scythe. Your Adventuring Fellow has an 'A+' rating in all weapons and can therefore use all weaponskills of the equipped weapon available at his/her level. Note that the specific weapon's level and damage rating do not affect the damage done with it by the NPC. Thus, the Kiku-Ichimonji (Level 51, DMG 66) does the same damage as the Uchigatana (Level 12, DMG 24) when used by your NPC. Also note that if you trade a one-handed weapon to Luto, you can also trade a shield. There are seven weapon levels and thirteen weapon types (including shields). Thus, upon receiving the first message from Luto, you have thirteen weapon choices. Upon receiving the level 7 message, you can trade 91 different weapons to Luto for your NPC. *You do not have to have traded a lower level weapon to receive a request from Luto for a higher tier. (You may need to trade at least one weapon to start unlocking the higher tiers. ) *Hand-to-Hand Weapons will only attack twice a round if your fellow has "Attacker" or "Fierce Attacker" combat styles. Any other style will only result in one attack per round. *The weapon your fellow wields will not always look like the weapon, you traded. See Discussion for details. |} Adventuring Fellow Equipment *The equipment that your Adventuring Fellow wears does not affect his or her statistics; it's only for looks. *As your Bond with your Adventuring Fellow increases, you will be given the option to "lock in" certain equipment that your NPC is wearing. This option appears at a Rendezvous Point under the heading "Fashionable Equipment." When you select one of the equipment options under the Fashionable Equipment submenu, you will lock in that piece of equipment so that it will not change regardless of where you choose to level. :*Your NPC will initially ask you what he or she should keep. If you answer "none", your NPC will respond as if he or she is disappointed. This means that nothing is locked and all four pieces of armor could change. Once you choose a piece of armor to lock, then all other pieces that you did not select will still be changeable. As your bond increases, you will be able to lock more than one armor piece at a time because immediately following your choice of armor piece, your NPC will ask "What else?"; you will then be able to select from a list of the three still unlocked armor pieces to keep. :*There are four armor locks available, three gained as your Adventuring Fellow Bond increases, and one bought with Adventuring Fellow points. *Armor will change based on a currently unknown formula. See Adventuring Fellow Equipment for a collection of theories and facts about changing your Adventuring Fellow's equipment. |width="25px"| |valign="top" | |} Adventuring Fellow Headgear As your Adventuring Fellow Bond grows stronger, you will be presented with the following headgear choices for your NPC to wear. These are for cosmetic purposes only; your NPC does not obtain the stats from these items. The headgear options are chosen at a Rendezvous Point. Which options you will get depend on the personality of your Adventuring Fellow: |} Increasing Your NPC's Statistics *As noted above, the armor and headgear above are for cosmetic purposes only. Your NPC does not obtain the stats from these items. *The following weapons will increase your NPC's statistics when equipped by you: :*Shinai = STR+4, DEX+4 :*Ibushi Shinai +1 = HP+10, MP+10 *The following equipment (all level 70), when worn by you, will increase your NPCs statistics: :*Hydra Cap = HP+10, MP+10, INT+2 :*Hydra Jupon = HP+20, MP+20, VIT+2 :*Hydra Bracers = HP+10, MP+10, DEX+2 :*Hydra Hose = HP+10, MP+10, STR+2 :*Hydra Boots = HP+10, MP+10, AGI+2 *The full set will give your NPC an additional HP+60, MP+60, INT+2, DEX+2, VIT+2, STR+2 and AGI+2. *These items are obtained from Feast of Swords event and Dynamis - Tavnazia respectively. *These items need only be equipped while summoning your NPC for the effect to work. Once your NPC is summoned, you can unequip the weapons and armor and keep the effect. WotG Access To be able to call your Fellow in the past, go to the present from the past using the Sauromugue Champaign (S) Cavernous Maw. Upon touching it, a cutscene will occur with your Fellow, and you will appear in Sauromugue Champaign in the present day. A message will appear on the screen advising you that you can now summon your Adventuring Fellow in certain areas in the past. *'Note:' If you are using the Maw in Sauromugue Champaign (S) for the first time, you will open the Maw for present-day use, but will not get the cutscene with your NPC. Head back to the past and use the Maw again for the NPC cutscene. Obtaining A New Adventuring Fellow *If you ever decide you want to change your NPC Fellow into another face type, race or sex, you can restart after completing the quest Mirror, Mirror. Talk to Luto Mewrilah and choose I want to quit this task and verify you want to get rid of your current NPC Fellow, and you will entirely lose your current Fellow and be able to complete the quests all over again, choosing a different NPC Fellow. You will be required to return your Signal Pearl, and Tactics Pearl if you currently have one, to Luto to start over with a new NPC Fellow. If you have dropped your Signal Pearl you can get a new one by going to any Rendezvous Point and requesting a new one. See Also ;Quests *Bait and Switch ;Guides *Fellow Leveling Guide *Adventuring Fellow Guide/Adventuring Fellow Equipment *Adventuring Fellow Personality Notes